


Virginity

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Who'd you lose it to?"</i><br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virginity

"Who'd you lose it to?"

Ron spluttered, "Wh-what?"

Harry rolled his eyes, saying each word slowly, "Who did you lose your virginity to?"

"I don't wanna tell you _that_!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"C'mon!" Harry slung his arms around Ron's slumped shoulders. "We're best mates," he sucked a little on Ron's freckled neck, "and lovers. Why won't you tell me?"

"It's _personal_."

"I'll tell you who was my first." Harry said bluntly.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup."

There was complete silence.

"Well!?" Ron yelled in anticipation.

"Colin Creevey."

Ron spit out some of his drink in surprise. "Colin? _Colin_!? Colin, who followed you around like you were God himself?"

"Yep."

"Why?" Ron's nose crinkled.

Harry shrugged. "We were both curious, you know?"

"When you have sex with him?" Ron asked, more interested.

"Hmmm…sixth year?"

"Why didn't you tell me back then?"

"Well, I didn't know you were gay, did I? So I gave, now your turn."

Ron bit his lip and heaved a sigh. "Alright, fair enough." He scratched the back of his head. "Zacharias Smith."

"No!" Harry said in shock

"Yes." He hissed. "It was during fifth year…we had an argument during one of our DA meetings and we stayed behind…only we ended up…"

"Was it just that one time?"

"No, we did it a lot. It wasn't love at all. Just rough and animalistic, you know?"

"Huh."

Ron turned to his lover. "I spill my guts and all you say is 'huh'?"

"Yep." Harry took a sip of his bottle of mead. "C'mon, I wanna shag your brains out for telling me. You game?"

"I'm _always_ game." Ron smirked, letting Harry led him to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009. Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
